Rua and Ruka's Pokemon Adventure Book 1 Kanto
by Moonlion 1994
Summary: Summary: Rua, Ruka, and their friend Patty are partnered up in a science project to create a device that will let them go to another universe. But what happens when the device malfunctioned and trapped the three of the in the Pokemon world. (Patty has a huge secret crush on both twins. But the twins have been in a incest relationship after Zone's Defeat WARN incest love trianglish)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rua, Ruka, and their friend Patty are partnered up in a science project to create a device that will let them go to another universe. But what happens when the device malfunctioned and trapped the three of the in the Pokemon world. (Patty also a has a huge secret crush on both Rua and Ruka. But Rua and Ruka have been in an icest relationship for about a week after the defeat of Zone Warning love trianglish between Patty and the twins.)

x

*Me* Okay this here is a stand alone series comparied to the other one were the twins and their friend Patty get trapped in the pokemon world all do to a malfunction on the device that sent them to that universe

*Leo* So why a three way love triangle and why our Japanese names

*Me* Well for starters you Japanese names should have stayed the way they were and and as fa as the love triangle I figured it would be better to see how it would do befor I try and incorperate it in my other seires also I haven't even seen a threeway pairing that involved you two with Patty

*Luna* Speeking of the other seires you are doing have you figured out the names fore Lyra's qoudruplets yet

*Me* Honestly two of them will be named Rua and Ruka the other two I've yet to figure out

*Patty* To be fair I am in love with you both and I would like to in a threeway relationship with the both of you

Thinking it over *Leo and Luna* Okay it would be cool to date you in a threeway relationship but how would we kiss two people at the same time

*Patty* Don't worry about that too much

*Me* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Pokemon

x

(Prologue)

Rua, Ruka, and Patty arived at the twins apartment in the Tops as Rua opened the door

"I gonna shower and change befor we get started on the project" Rua said and went up stairs to the bedroom he shares with Ruka

"I still can't belive you parents wanted you two to move to London just to be a family" Patty said as she and Ruka sat down on the couch

"Yaeh well Rua kinda put them in their place when he emailed them stating 'why cant we be a family in New Domino City why do we have to move all the way out to London'" Luna said quoting her twin's email

"And what did they say?" Patty asked

"Well they said we could live here under one condition, 'That Yusei and Akiza lived in the apartment with for authority wise'" Luna said quoting her parents email "I still feel bad that we basically forced Akiza to move back to New Domino City when her plane landed in Germany

"Ruka it's fine when your parents said they would pay for my education to become a doctor and said that they want me to be you guardian I was okay with it also I just wanted to admit my feelings for Yusei" Akiza said form the Kithen table

"And to bhonset with you I kinda dind't want any one of guys to leave but I didn't want to be selfish" Yusei said

"I thought you were still at work" Luna said

"No, they basically told me to take a month vacation" Yusei said as Luna and Patty walked in to the kitchen

"So how was school?" Akiza asked

"Good, Its a good thing I tutoring Rua or he would have failing right now" Ruka said

"I'm Just glad the three of us are partners in the science project for the year" Patty said

"Um, to be fair you did asked Mrs. Yuki if you could be partners with me and Rua for the project" Ruka said as Rua came in to the kitchen no longer dressed in his Duel Acadimey uniform and was dress in black jeans and Tampa Bay Buccaneer jersey and damp hair

"So whats the project about" Yusei asked

"Something about finding another universe and see if it is any different or similar to ours" Rua said form the fridge getting everybody's attention "and apparently we have to build a machine that works to go to that other universe"

"That was a quick shower" Patty comented

"Well It was five minutes" Rua said

"Anyways lets just focus on the science project okay" Ruka said and Patty and Rua nodded in agreement and went to the livingroom 2 hours Later Patty texted her father to let him know she was staying the night over a Ruka and Rua's place while Rua and Ruka put the fining touches on the hand held Instant Universe remotes.

"Okay lets test these bad boys" Rua said pointing one of the remotes at himself

"Rua! Wait we need to start with inanimate objects first or otherwise we could get hurt" Ruka said taking the remote of his hand

"I thought they only create portals" Rua said

"They do but point one of the remote at yourself would not only look weird but it coud have a dangerous side effects" Ruka explained

"Oh... sorry" Rua said looking at his feet

Ruka smiled glad he could see her side of things and wrapped her arms around her twin and gently kissed him on the lips however unkonwed to both of them Patty saw the kiss

 _'Well I guess half of my plan for the incestious love triangle is already done and the best part is I didn't have to convince them into it but I still have to at least try and convince them to be both of their girlfriend I mean seriously I've had a crush on them ever scince I've frist met them but I'm just not sure how I can convince them that I can keep the Incest portion of the relationship a secret'_ Patty thought to herself as she reentered the room

"Okay so what do we use for these controllers" Rua asked after the kiss

"Why don't we tie a camera with some rope and throw it throught the portal" Patty suggested

"Okay that could work, by the way Patty what did you father say about you staying the night?" Ruka asked as Rua went to look for some rope and a camera

"He said I can stay for the weekend" Patty said and Rua came back with a camera sat down next to Ruka on the couch and tied the rope to the camera

"There" Rua said once he was done and looked at Ruka and Patty "Ready?" He asked and both girls nodded Ruka grabbed the remote and turned it on then pressed the one button a white and blue portal was sitting right there in the twins livingroom. Rua tossed the camera through the portal and it disapeared

"You did press the record button on the video camera did you?" Ruka asked

"Yeah I just dont have a long enough usb cord to plug into the tv" Rua said

"Um How long is that rope anyways?" Patty asked

"About twenty feet" Rua said then looked down at the rope and noticed that it was almost gone quickly tying the other end around his hand just to be safe than sorry.

Afew minutes later the rope tightend in Rua's grip"Well the camera landed but where I don't know" Rua said and as he did something tugged on the camera thus pulling him passed the coffee table

"Rua!" Ruka and Patty both said worriedly and rushed to him

"I'm okay but I think somethig is pulling on the camera" Rua said as he got up and pulled on the rope to try and get the camera back as he did that Patty grabbed one of the walkie-talkies from the table as Ruka grabbed the remote she had set down earlier

x

Meanwhile in the Pokemon World

A Portal opened up over the Kanto Region ten feet in the air over professor Samuel Oak's Reseash lab and Rua's camera fell and gently landed on the grass next to a small blue-gray dinosaur like Pokemon it has red-eyes gray three gray crests on it's head.

"Ma" it said as it picked up the camera and gently tugged on the rope. When it did how ever something on the other side pulled harder thus moving him abit "Machop!" Machop said as he pulled on the camera with all of its might"

x

Meanwhile Back with Patty and the twins

Rua felt the rope get tugged on the other side of the protal and this time Rua was pulled in to it. Ruka and Patty grabbed him just befor he went through

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The remote in Ruka hand short circuited causing her to hiss in pain thus closing the portal behind them and fell out on to the other side in to the Pokemon world with Rua landing flat first followed by the girls who landed on top of him

x

*Me* And Prologue done what do you three think

*Leo* I can't Belive the camera landed next to a Machop of all Pokemon

*Luna* I heard of being dragged into something but that is the most ridiculous scenario I've seen

*Patty* Well I cant wait to see how chapter one turns out

*Me* Also this is a Pokemon World that combines both Video Game And Anime

*Luna* This is Moonlion 1994's first crossover

*Leo* So please no flames


	2. Chapter 1 Stuck in the Pokemon World

Chapter 1 Stuck in the Pokemon and choosing a starter

*Me* Okay this is the best I could do on chapter 1's title

*Luna* Thats alright Just as long as Yusei and Akiza understand the situation

*Akiza* So why are there two remotes

*Leo* It's a back up in case if the other one broke

*Patty* the only thing I want to know is how are we going to get home

*Me* Dont worry another portal will open after you guys are done with your adventure

*Luna* Which will be how long

*Me* Depending how long it takes to complete, while also the Pokemon world it is in the year 2018 and characters ages will be based around the remakes of Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen

*Leo* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Pokemon

x

Meanwhile Back with Patty and the twins

Rua felt the rope get tugged on the other side of the protal and this time Rua was pulled in to it. Ruka and Patty grabbed him just befor he went through

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The remote in Ruka hand short circuited causing her to hiss in pain thus closing the portal behind them and fell out on to the other side in to the Pokemon world with Rua landing flat first followed by the girls who landed on top of him

x

Back with Yusei and Akiza

Akiza Just finished her homework for one of her college corses she was taking to become a doctor "Whats with all the screaming" Akiza asked scratching her head

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Yusei said as he entered the livingroom to see no sign of Patty, Rua or Ruka "Aki you might want to get in here" Yusei said.

Akiza ran in to the room to no sign of the three thirteen year olds "Where are they!" Akiza shouted panicked as Yusei went to the table in the livingroom and read Ruka's notes and started to tinker with the remote

"Don't worry I think I figured out what" Yusei said as Akiza gave him a confuse look "Remember when they told us about their science project" Yusei asked

Akiza nodded "Yeah they said they were building a device that would send them to another universe" Akiza said

"Exactly and if you look they built one of the remotes they built is missing and so is a walkie talkie" Yusei said

"And how do you know thats not a normal tv remote?" Akiza asked

"Because normal a tv remote wouldn't have world before every number" Yusei said and then paled as he saw the way the wires were set up "Thats not good"

"What is it?" Akiza asked

"I'm not sure which one f them did the wiring to the remote but it would shor circuit really quick" Yusei said

x

Meanwhile in the Pokemon world

Patty and Ruka both got off of Rua and helped him to his feet while a brown haired - blue eyed young man came running out of the lab where the three of them landed in the back of

"Are you guys okay?" The man asked

"Yeah were fine but, where are we?" Ruka asked

sighing with relif "My name is Gary Oak I'm the Pokemon Researcher here in my grandpa's Lap and to answer your question your in the Kanto Region" Gary said

"Pokemon?" Patty asked confused

"Kanto Region?" Rua asked confused

"Yup" Gary answered "You guys don't look like you're form here where did you come from" Gary asked

"Um You might not belive us if we told you" Ruka said

"With as many crazy adventures my friend Ash as been on you would be right so try me" Gary said

"Well hypothetically if I said we have a science project that we had to find other universe and obseve the differences between our universe and the other and we were some how dragged here then what" Ruka said with a smirk 'There is no way he would belive it' Ruka thought to herself.

Gary looked at her for a minute then looked at the rope in Rua's hand then follewed the rope trail to a camera tied to the other end which said camera was in the hands of a familar blue-Gray dinosaur like Pokemon "Let me guess you three are from another universe and you got a science project from you teacher to find other universes so to obseve and when you got home you guys immeately went to work to build a portal device and you most likely threw a camera tied with a rope and though it into portal and you probably got tugged half way across your livingroom In your univese then you pulled on the rope trying to get the camera back but instead you got pulled through the portal and landed in our universe." Gary said basically summarizing half of what the three been though "Yeah I belive you alright" Gary said

Ruka eyes wided in shock "Y-you belive it" Ruka asked shocked

"Well you know what they say seeing is beliveling" Gary said then pointed to the blue-gray pokemon "Thats the pokemon that pulled you through hey Machop get over here" Gary said and the Machop ran up to Gary how nelt down to his hieght "Can I have the camera in your hands please" Gary asked and Machop handed over the camera to him then ranto go play with the other pokemon "Heres your camera" Gary said handing it to Rua

"Thanks" Rua said

Ruka then she realised they forgot to indroduce themselves "My name is Ruka Powers by the way" Then pointed to her twin with her thumb "The guy who looks like me in another gender is my older twin brother Rua" Ruka said as Rua waved then went back to gathering the rope. "And the girl next to us is our -" Ruka said a but got cut off by Patty

"Girlfriend" Patty interjected

"Huh?" Rua and Ruka said at the same time

"Excuse us for a few minutes" Ruka said to Gary. She then grabbing both Rua and Patty and dragged them to another part of the backyard "Patty why did you say you're our girlfriend?" Ruka asked as Rua scratched his head in confusion

"I'm sorry It just I've been in love with both of you when I first met you and I just could't find the right words to say plus it didn't help when i saw you two kissing like that in the livingroom back in our universe which by the way it was hot" Patty said but then slapped her hand over her mouth as the twins stared on wide eyed

It was Rua who snapped out of it first "Look why don't we sort this out later and then we can decide how to handle this" Rua said as Patty Looked down at her feet

"But-" Ruka put a finger on Patty's lips "Right now it's not really the best of times to talk about it so lets just wait till later like Rua said, Beside right now I bet Yusei and Akiza are probably wooied" Ruka said

"Oh I just rembered I snagged a walkie-talkie form the table befor we were dragged here" Patty said and the twins smiled but then their smiles quickly disappeared "But first lets go back to Gary" Patty said and the three went back to the Grandson of the famous Pokemon professor.

"Sorry we just had to talk somethings out" Luna said Gary wave a hand dismissing the event

"Don't worry about it" Gary said

"Anyways as I was saying this is Patty a good friend of ours" Ruka said then thought about the walkie talkie Patty had mentioned earlier "Hey Patty can you hand me the walkie talkie I want to try something" Ruka said and Patty handed Ruka turn on the walkie talkie "Yusei, Aki, can you hear me" Ruka asked it took a solid five minutes befor she got an answer

"Ruka oh thank goodness you alright are Patty and Rua with you" Akiza voice asked though the walkie talkie

"Yes their with me and they are okay don't worry" Ruka said and she explaind every thing to Her older sister figure

"Okay so let me get this straight you three wound up getting dragged in to another universe by a creature in that universe and now you're trapped there?" Akiza asked and Rua took the walkie talkie from his twin

"Hey Akiza I didn't even about the part where Ruka took one of the remotes with us or that it short circuited but um out of curiousity has Yusei checked the other remote" Rua asked

"Hold on I put him on" Akiza said and five seconds later Yusei's voice came through

"Rua hey I did in deed look at the other remote and to be quite honest with you they both would have short curcuited with in five minutes so I'm not surpised so you guys may be stuck there for a while but don't worry I'm working on a way to bring you guys back so for now jus make the most of it okay" Yusei said

"Okay" Rua said and Gary took the walkie talkie form Rua

"Hey you two my name is Gary Oak and don't worry I'll make sure they okey" Gary said then went in to explain what Pokemon are, to Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Pokemon League, and more then he handed the walkie talkie back to Rua"

"Did you hear all of that you three" Yusei asked

"Yes" Rua, Ruka and Patty said

"Good like I said try and make the most of it until we get you back okay?" Yusei asked

"Okay" the trio said they then turn to Gary

"Well You guys might as well follow me so I can introduce you to my grandpa" Gary said and with that they followed Gary into the Lab to see a green haired young man he is wearing a green shirt and red shorts and has a red head band drawing in his sketch pad

"Hey Tracey we go three new trainers" Gary said and Tracey looked up

"We do?" Tracey asked surpirsed

"Yup meet Rua, Ruka and Patty" Gary said then explained what happened to them and why they are in their universe

"Dang that stinks but don't worry I'll help you guys anyway I can" Tracey said

"Thanks" Rua said

"So wheres my grandpa anyways" Gary asked

"He's at the interantional Professor's convention with Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Porfessor Rowan, Professor Juniper, Professor Sycamore, And Professor Kukui discussing the new pokemon in the new region they've discovered" Tracey said

"Dang! I forgot about that, um okay do me a favor and get Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle please I want to get these guys their starters so their not going to get hurt out their" Gary said as Tracey did a salute and went toretrieve the starters

"Okay so basicaly how this works is that you have you option of three types of Pokemon with the following elements grass, fire, or water" Gary said as Tracey came back with a cart with three strange looking animals on it

"Why is there fire on that lisard's tail on fire and why is it orange" Ruka asked

"The Lizard as you called him is Charmander and completely natural for their tails to be on fire" Gary said explianing the flaming tail on Charmander "Say hello you three" Gary said to the Pokemon

"Charmander" the lizard said

"Squritle" the turtle said

"Bulbasaur" said the frog looking Pokemon said

"While you give them their starters I'll go look for so supplies they may need" Tracey said running of to find backbacks and other things

"Like Tracey said you three are going to need supplies and money as well" Gary said "And Befor you say anything your money will not be acceptable as you need Pokemon dollar which is our currency also you'll need these" Gary said handing each of them red and white colored balls and money

"What are these things" Rua asked as he held up on of the mini red and white balls

"Kinda reminds me of a fishing bobber" Patty said causing Gary to laugh

"Belive me they are not fishing bobbbers. Their called pokeballs these are what are used to capture Pokemon you may encounter in the wild" Gary said "Now for the intorductions like I said earlier the orange lizard with a flaming tail is Charmander, the blue turtle is called Squirtle and the one with the bulb on her back is Bulbasaur" Gary said "These are the Starters for Kanto that every new Trainer chooses form"

Patty let Squirtle sniff her hand and he ducked his head under her hand to let her pet him "Back in our universe I really like turtles "So I think I'll go with Squirtle" Patty said Gary handed her Squirtle's pokeball

Ruka did the same as Patty had done with Squirtle extending her hand for Bulbasaur to sniff, who had done the same as Squirtle and ducked under her hand for Ruka to pet "You want to join me in this adventure?" Ruka asked and Bulbasaur Jumped in to her arms which she was not expecting "I'll take that as a yes"

"Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said as Gary handed Ruka Bulbasaur's pokemball

Befor Rua could let Charmander smell his hand, Charmander Jumped in to Rua's arms "Um Was that normal?" Rua asked as Gary handed him Charmanders pokeball

"Sometimes the Pokemon chooses the trainer" Gary said

x

*Me* Chapter 1 for my cross over is now complete

*Leo* I Can't belive Charmander Jumped into my arms

*Luna* I like Bulbasaur and when she jumped into my arms I was kinda suprised

*Patty* Squirtle is a great Pokemon I'm glad to have him

*Me* Again no flames and please review


	3. Chapter 2 Pokemon League Layout

Chapter 2 Pokemon League Layout

*Me* What do you think of chapter 2 title

*Leo* Not bad but what is the lay out

*Luna* Lets just see where this chapter goes

*Patty* is there anything else you would like to adress

*Me* Okay so I basically slpit the indigo league into to seasons first is the summon season with the Kanto Gym Leaders the the winter season with the Johto Gym Leaders as but will save the Johto one for later also there are some supprises in store for the Gym Leader order

*Patty* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Pokemon

x

Patty let Squirtle sniff her hand and he ducked his heas under her hand to let her pet him "Back in our universe I really like turtles "So I think I'll go with Squirtle" Patty said Gary handedher Squirtl'e pokeball

Ruka did the same as Patty had done with Squirtl extending her hand for Bulbasaur to sniffwho had done the same as Squirtle and ducked under her hand for Ruka to pet "You want to join me in this adventure?" Ruka asked and Bulbasaur Jumped in to her arms which she was not expecting "I'll take that as a yes"

"Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said as Gary handed Ruka Bulbasaur's pokemball

Befor Rua could let Charmander smell his hand, Charmander Jumped in to Rua's arms "Um Was that normal?" Rua asked as Gary handed him Charmanders pokeball

"Sometimes the Pokemon chooses the trainer" Gary said as he handed them the Rotom Pokedex "This device is called a Rotom Pokedex it's super rare for a trianer to have one and only very few has one and you three are going to share this one" Gary said

"So whats a Rotom" Rua asked

"A good question" Gary said clapping his hands and an orange and whiteblue ball of energy flew in to the Rotom Pokedex taking the three new trainers by surprise

"Hi" Rotom said

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rua said nearly dropping the Rotomdex but the Rotom in side flew upward

"I can give you a good discription of me" Rotom said as he searched for itself in the Pokedex funtion "Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc." Rotom said not only introducing itself but also describing itself aswell "HEY THATS NOT TRUE" Rotom said as Gary tried to conseal his laughter

"Anyways thats a Rotom as you can see by the piture" Gary said as they saw the picture of of an orange pokemon with bluewhite electricity around it's body in the pokedex "Also the Rotom pokedex will also serve as Map and as you can see there is another region to the west but we'll get to that one later, any ways the Gym Leader order of the Pokemon League for Kanto goes as follows, Brock the rock solid Pokemon Trianer he specializes in Rock Type Pokemon, Misty the Tomboyish Mermaid and she specializes in Water Type Pokemon, Lt. Surge the Lightning Lieutenant and he specializes in Electric Type Pokemon, Erika the Nature-Loving Princess and she specializes in Grass Type Pokemon, Janine the Poisonous Ninja Master and she specializes in Poison Type pokemon, Sabrina the Mistress of Psychic Pokemon, Chili One of Three Chefs of the Unova region and he Specializes in Fire Type Pokemon he took over as the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader when Blaine Retired, and Blue the Multi-type Gym Leader and Former Champion of the Kanto Region and my youger brother" Gary said as he showed them pictures of the Gym leaders and the Elite Four members as well so first up we have Leaf she specializes in Grass type Pokemon, Next we have Lorelei and she specializes in Ice Type Pokemon, Next is Cress he's One of the other chefs in the Unova Region and Older Brother of Chili, he specializes in Water Type Pokemon, and Finally Lance, former champion of Kanto and Johto and now current Elite Four Member he specializes in Dragon Type pokemon. Gary said as he showed them the elite four pictures awell "And Finally the Chapion Red he is the current Champion of Kanto" Gary said as he showed them the piture of Red "Him and Ethan reorganized the Indigo Plateau and turned it to a time shar kinda of place During the Spring and summer months when you Defeat the Kanto Gym Leaders you will have to face the Kanto Elite Four and then the Chapion then during the fall and winter months you have the Johto Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champion" Gary said as Tracey returned the room and handed Rua, Ruka and Patty supplies

"Okay I got some medician for the pokemon as well as some other supplies as well" Tracey said as Gary nodded

"Okay so tomarrow you three will head out starting with route one and Rotom I expect you to help them out with navigating" Gary said

"You got it Professor Oak" Rotom said

"Um where are we going to sleep for the night" Rua asked

"We have some guest bedrooms so you can stay there" Gary said

x

*Me* Okay this here is where I'm ending Chapter 2

*Luna* Good call

*Leo* So how are we going to defeat Brock

*Me* Simple Luna and Patty have the advantage over Brock's Rock type Pokemon you Rua have to get a Mankey

*Patty* Please review


	4. Chapter 3 First Stop Viridian City

Chapter 3 First Stop Viridian City

*Me* Can't think of a chapter title for this one

*Patty* Thats fine

*Leo* As long people get the Idea of us traveling through the pokemon world we're good

*Me* Okay

*Luna* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Pokemon

x

"We have some guest bedrooms so you can stay there" Gary said.

X

The next morning Rua, Ruka and Patty were off on their adventure but not before Tracey gave the three their Trianiner ID cards and with Rotom being their map/gps to show them which route to take and explain how many types of Pokemon and the newly updated Kanto Pokedex

"So Rotom how many Pokemon types are there?" Rua asked

"There are 18 different types of Pokemon, there is Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fairy, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, and Water" Rotom said Listing off the types of Pokemon "And with Gary Oak updating the Kanto Pokedex there is a total of 192 Pokemon native to Kanto but only nine of the 192 Pokemon are undisovered"

"So wait Pokemon have numbers?" Patty asked cofused

"Yup as a matter of fact Bulbasaur is at number one while charmader is four and squirtle is seven" Rotom said as they entered route 1 and walked in to the grass

"So how many Pokemon ca a trainer have exactly?" Ruka asked

"You can only have upto six Pokemon on hand but you can transfer Pokemon from your party to Professor Oak's lab so you can capture more or swap to the one you've recently captured any time" Rotom said

"Interesting" Patty said as they continued and they saw a purple mouse with a cream colored underbody

"Rattata" it screamed

"It's so cute" Patty said as she went to pet but Rotom stopped her in the nick of time

"Wait You just can't pet a wild Pokemon just because it's cute if you want it you have to weaken it in a pokemon Battle and capture it with a Pokeball" Rotom said

"So you mean to tell me we have to fight with our Pokemon?" Ruka asked not liking that aspect of it

"That just the way things work in the Pokemon World" Rotom said as Patty tossed Squirtle's pokeball

"It can't be helped so for now lets do this! go Squirtle!" Patty said as Squirtle appeared in front of Rattata in combat ready pose

"Squirtle" Squirtle said

"looks to me this Rattata is a level 2 so it should be an easy catch and Squirtle only knows tail whip and tackle and in your bag are five starting pokeballs to help you get started in making your team"

"Okay Squirtle use tackle" Patty commanded and Squirtle did just and tackled Rattata knocking to the ground and sending it's HP into the redzone and Rattata quickly tackled Squirtle with its own tackle and Squirtle's HP went down but stayed in the green Patty quickly opened her bag and found the pokeball pouch, grabbed a pokeball and pressed a button on the surface and trought the ball at the purple mouse and the pokeball bopped Rattata on the head and the Rattata turn into red energy and the ball closed landded on the ground and it wabbled three time and clicked shut

"You caught it" Rotom said "Rattata the mouse pokemon, it fangs ar long and very sharp, they grow continuously so, it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down" Rotom said giving them a quick summary of the Pokemon as Patty picked up her Pokeball with her newly aquired Rattata inside it. As they kept walking a bird pirched its self on to Ruka backpack which and started eating some chips in the open pouch unnoticed. Once they reached the sign that said welcome to Viridian City the brown and cream feathered bird fell asleep inside Ruka's Pouch in her bag

"Well this place is it welcome to Viridian City" Rotom said

x

*Me* not the best way to end the chapter but I think this is a good place to top

*Leo* Cant say I blame you on that

*Patty* If Viridian City is the first city then why do we have to face Brock first"

*Me* Just the way it goes

*Luna* Please review


	5. Chapter 4 Finding More Pokemon

Chapter 4 Finding More Pokemon

*Me* Can't think of a chapter title for this one

*Patty* Thats fine

*Leo* As long people get the Idea of us traveling through the pokemon world we're good

*Me* Okay

*Luna* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Pokemon

x

"You caught it" Rotom said "Rattata the mouse pokemon, it fangs ar long and very sharp, they grow continuously so, it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down" Rotom said giving them a quick summary of the Pokemon as Patty picked up her Pokeball with her newly aquired Rattata inside it. As they kept walking a bird pirched its self on to Ruka backpack which and started eating some chips in the open pouch unnoticed. Once they reached the sign that said welcome to Viridian City the brown and cream feathered bird fell asleep inside Ruka's Pouch in her bag

"Well this place is it welcome to Viridian City" Rotom said

"So where to first?" Patty asked as they came up to a red and white building

"Lets go inside the Pokemon Center" Rotom said

"Pokemon Center?" Leo, Luna, Patty asked at the same time

"Its the building right behind you" Rotom said as all three of them turned to see a white and red building "Here you can heal you pokemon" Rotom said as they entered the building and walked up to the front counter and a woman with pink hair greeted them

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name is Nurse Joy and I'll take care of your pokemon for you" Nurse Joy said

"Okay" Patty said as she handed her Rattata & Squirtle over to Nurse Joy. While Ruka and Rua went to find a place to sit at the window taking off her bag and Placing it on the table Ruka noticed she left her snacks pouch open and saw a weird looking bird in it opening up her other pouch she pulled ou a red and white ball and pressed a button on the ball and lightly taped the bird with the button and the bird went inside, causing the the Pokeball to wabble in her hand three times and then clicked

"Um I think I captured a stow away" Ruka said as Rotom came up to her

"Bring it out so I can scan it" Rotom said and Ruka complied tossing her Pokeball into the air and out an brown and creamed colled bird Pokemon appered on the table now awake and alert

"Pidgey" it said

"It's a Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon, it usually hides in the tall grass because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand" Rotom said

"If if hides in the grass the why was it in Ruka's bag?" Rua asked

"Pidgey, Pidgey, Pi-Pidgey" Pidgey said

"So you were hugery and smelled the potato chips in my bag and ate them?" Ruka asked making sure she understood that right

"Pidgey, Pidgey Pi-Pidgey" Pidgey said

"Yes thats what it just said" Rua said looking at his twin with a confused look

"I kinda had a snack on the way here becuase we left the Pallet Town so early and thus not having time to eat breakfast" Ruka pointed out and Rua's stomac growled after hearing the word breakfast

"Okay fair point" Rua said pulling out his BBQ flaver potato chips as Patty came Back with her Pokemon in their pokeballs

"So what now?" Patty asked

"Well Rua still needs to catch a Mankey for his gym battle with Brock" Rotom said

"Okay and where do we find one" Rua asked

"The are Plenty of Mankey on Route 22 just West of the city thats were I got mine" a stranger said he was dressed in all black with a red spider on his shirt, the man handed his pokeballs to Nurse Joy who healed his pokemon and with that info the twins and Patty left the Pokemon Center and went west to route 22 and once they got there Rua Ruka and Patty looked around

"What does Mankey eve- hey" Rua said as some thing jumped on to his back and started to dig into his backpack and pulled out a banana and started eating it.

"Um Rotom what is that" Ruka asked pointing to the pokemon on her twin's back

"That is a Makey" Rotom said

"Mankey" the weird looking pig-monkey said as with a mouth full od banana and still dug into Rua's bag and found a red and white ball with curiosity activated it and Mankey went inside the pokeball and clicked once it stopped wobbling.

"You just caught a Mankey in the most weirdest way possible" Rotom said as it showed Mankey's Pokedex entry "Mankey the pig monkey Pokemon, this pokemon is light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy." Rotom said and Patty was studing the picture.

"The Mankey was a different color than the picture" Patty said

"Huh?" Rua, Ruka and Rotom asked

"Rua bring out Mankey then you'll see what I mean" Patty said and Rua shrugged his shouldes and did what Patty asked

"Mankey come on out" Rua said and a green furred pokemon popped out of the Pokeball with sparkles coming afterwords

"Wow this Mankey is a shiny" Rotom said as Rua Ruka and Patty stared confused

"A Shiny?"

x

*Me* Okay ending it here

*Luna* Good enough for me

*Leo* Same here

*Patty* Please review


	6. Chapter 5 Learning About Shiny Pokemon

Chapter 5 Learning About Shiny Pokemon and Entering the Viridian Forest

Me* Can't think of a chapter title for this one

Patty* That's fine

Leo* As long people get the Idea of us traveling through the Pokémon world we're good

Me* Okay

Luna* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Pokémon

x

"What does Mankey eve- hey" Rua said as something jumped on to his back and started to dig into his backpack and pulled out a banana and started eating it.

"Um Rotom what is that" Ruka asked pointing to the Pokémon on her twin's back

"That is a Makey" Rotom said

"Mankey" the weird looking pig-monkey said as with a mouth full of banana and was still digging into Rua's bag and found a red and white ball with curiosity activated it and Mankey went inside the pokeball and clicked once it stopped wobbling.

"You just caught a Mankey in the weirdest way possible" Rotom said as it showed Mackey's Pokedex entry "Mankey the pig monkey Pokémon, this Pokémon is light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy." Rotom said and Patty was studying the picture.

"The Mankey was a different color than the picture" Patty said

"Huh?" Rua, Ruka and Rotom asked

"Rua bring out Mankey then you'll see what I mean" Patty said and Rua shrugged his shoulders and did what Patty asked

"Mankey come on out" Rua said and a green furred Pokémon popped out of the Pokeball with sparkles coming afterword's

"Wow this Mankey is a shiny" Rotom said as Rua Ruka and Patty stared confused

"A Shiny?" Rua, Ruka and Patty asked

"A Shiny Pokémon is a rare form of the breed of Pokémon for example your Mankey, Rua, normally they have a cream colored fur but this one's green and sometimes its impossible to tell when a Pokémon is shiny or not" Rotom said as Rua, returned Mankey to its Pokeball and Rua, Ruka and Patty walked back to Viridian City and on their way back they were met with a bay about their age. The boy has brown hair blue eyes and is wearing a blue, red, green, and yellow striped shirt and black jeans

"I saw that whole thing with that Mankey steeling your food and the fact that it was a shiny Mankey to top it off, you have no idea how Jealous I am right now" said

"Well thanks I guess but, me, my sister and our friend are still kinda new at this" Rua said

"Yeah I kinda figured that mutch but still though new trainers off the bat should never go out to capture pokemon on their own they need someone with a lot more of experience and weaklings like you three should be no problem for me" the boy said making Rua, Ruka and Patty a little ticked off by the kid "Tell you what I'll help you out since I am in a good mood I'll show you were Viridian Forest is and how to get through it" the boy added

"No thanks were good" Rua, Ruka and Patty said at the same time.

"Well if you ever change your minds meet me at the Pokémon Center" The boy said as he left.

As Rua, Ruka, and Patty were exiting route 22 they encountered a pair of Pokémon one was purple with a horn on its head and buck teeth while one was blue with a smaller horn on its head the two pokemon were cuddling next to each other. Thinking they were cute Rua and Ruka each grabbed a pokeball out of their respected bags and through them at the Pokémon the pokeballs wobbled three times then clicked signaling that they were caught. As Rua and Ruka ran to pick up their respected pokeball Rotom stopped them

"Hold on we don't know which one either of you two captured" Rotom said

"But- "The twins said but Patty cut them off

"Actually, I do know which one they caught just by watching Rua you caught the blue one and Ruka you caught the purple one" Patty said as Rotom looked at her

"How do you know?" Rotom asked

"Because Rua and the blue looking rabbit Pokémon were both on the left while Ruka and the purple looking rabbit were both on the right" Patty said

"Those rabbits looking Pokémon are called Nidoran and there are two different ones" Rotom Said "The blue Nidoran are female and the purple Nidoran are male"

"So I have a female Nidoran? And Ruka has a male Nidoran?" Rua asked as he and his twin slash girlfriend picked up their pokeballs

Patty nodded "Yup" Patty said

"Well let's see if your correct" Ruka said

"Nidoran come on out" The twins said and female Nidoran landed in Rua's arms while the male Nidoran landed in Ruka's arms.

"Well I guess Patty's right" Rua said as both his and Ruka's Nidoran jumped out of their arms and started cuddling together before they got captured by them. Rua and Ruka returned their respected pokemon to their pokeballs and continued and the three teens continued walking to their next destination which was back in to Viridian City.

"So, where to next?" Patty asked

"Follow me I'll lead you to the Viridian Forest, hopefully we can get there before it gets too dark" Rotom said and with that the teens followed the floating Pokedex that have been taken over by a Pokémon and went toward the north of the city until they heard a voice from behind them the teens turned around to see the same kid from before.

"You guys should get some antidote incase poisonous bug Pokémon poisons a Pokémon on your team." the boy said handing them a bag full of medicine

"Thank you, I think" Ruka said as she took the bag from the boy and then gave him questioning look "What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Ruka asked as the boy blushed in embarrassment.

"U-um well I talk to my Uncle about you three and w-well, he told me you three were from a different dimension and told me I should have been a bit more nicer to you three and helped you three out on you're journey" the boy said "And I'm sorry for the was I acted earlier I got that kind of attitude form my dad when he started out on his Pokémon adventures"

"Well no harm was really done and thanks for the medicine" Ruka said

"What's your name anyways" Rua asked

"My name is Indigo Oak" Indigo said introducing himself

"I'm Rua Powers this my twin sister Ruka and this is our friend Patty Ishtar" Rua said Introducing himself and the girls with him

"Well lets get going if we're going to get to the Viridian Forest by sunset" Indigo said as he lead the group to the Viridian Forest. Once there they quickly set up camp and Indigo cooked up some food after eating the four went to sleep when night time rolled around.

X

Me* Okay that's it as far as I'm concerned this chapter is done

Leo* Okay no argument from me

Patty* Same here even if it did taka awhile

Luna* Please review


End file.
